Greed
by UnlockingImagination
Summary: Autumn borrow money, but now she can't pay it back. When Jeremy kidnaps Gamma to give to his mom Morganthe in exchange for an antidote to a horrible poison and the headmaster put up and award Autumn finds and easy way to get the money...all she has to do is find Morganthe's lair, save Gamma and then...save Jeremy


**Autumn**

"I'm sorry" I whisper

I sit against a wall staring at murals of all the worlds thinking about how perfect my life used to be. I had 3 castles, lots of gold, pets, friends, mounts, I had most of the world keys and...it was wonderful. Then of course I wreaked it.

I'd made a deal I couldn't keep. I was running low on gold, I wanted to buy a very expensive item to add to the trophy garden in my house. I left the bazaar aggravated.

"Hey you" I looked to see a boy in a black Spellbinder's outfit "You want some gold?"

"Yes!" I grin

"Okay" the boy smirks under the Spellbinder's hood "But you have to promise to pay me back within the year, or...bad things"

Now right there I probably should have run and said "No thanks" but I was greedy, I wanted that item so I agreed.

I ran back into the bazaar and bought my item. I quickly ran to my house to put my item away forgetting quickly about the boy I now owned money to.

"Hi Autumn" my best friend Allison teleported

"Hi Ali" I smile

"Have you seen Jeremy anywhere?" she asked concern leaking into her voice

"Sorry, no" I reply "Why? Is something wrong?"

"I just haven't seen him since he decided to go help out in Celestia" Ali said quietly "I really miss him"

I laugh "Don't worry I'm sure he's fine"

"He's not letting me teleport" Ali frowns "That's really not like him"

"I can't blame you for worrying" I shrug "Go ask Roslyn if she's seen him"

Ali sighs but then looks up to smile "Okay, thanks anyways"

"No problem" I smile back "I hope you see Jeremy soon"

Once Ali teleports away I can't help letting my mind stray to Jeremy. I _hadn't _seen him either...I hoped he was okay. I heard Celestia was very dangerous now that Morganthe, the Umbra Queen was operating there. For some reason Jeremy had made it a personal goal to defeat her, I didn't question it but I felt like he should at least try to learn more magic first...

Dixie my hotzilla nuzzled against my leg and made a squeaky, playful growl.

"Looks like you want to go play" I laugh glad my pet was giving me a distraction from Jeremy "Want to go race in a derby?"

Dixie makes a happy squeal

"That sounds like a yes" I pick up my pet "Let's go"

**Jeremy**

My heart was pounding and I was running as fast as I possibly could.

"Just stop running" a voice echoed behind me "Your just going to make it more painful"

I'm gasping for breath and I begin to doubt my ability to run any further. Scot ran up and grabbed my wrist.

_NO! _I thought

Scot had been my friend at a time but then he had betrayed everyone, including me, to go help Morganthe.

"Scot please!" I cried "Let go!"

"Don't worry" Scot grins evilly "I'm not going to hurt you...yet...Morganthe likes her toys to be intact"

"SCOT PLEASE!" I scream

The grip on my wrist tightens and black dots begin to swirl around my eyes "Scot don't do this"

"Night night" Scot says

My vision goes dark completely, I feel my body fall but nothing else.

When I get up I feel as if I've just been stepped on by the Gobbler King. I'm too weak to feel angry at Scott to I continue laying, wherever I happened to be.

"Little wizard" I hear Morganthe's sing song voice, she's using a tone that should go with blond little girls with lollipops not even spider queens

I look up, I try not to scream with pain, my shoulder hurts, I must have hit it, or someone hit it for me.

"Oh Jeremy what a surprise" Morganthe smiles "Nice to see you son"

I tense up only causing more pain "Hello Mother"

Yes, Morganthe was my mother. It's a long story and I don't exactly have time to explain every detail.

"Are you alright?" Morganthe's voice sounds genuinely concerned for my safety

"Sure" I reply "I will be once you let me go"

"Sorry" Morganthe gives me a sad smile "Can't do that"

"Then I guess I'm not okay" I try to shrug but it sends a new wave a pain through my body

"I could help you with that" Morganthe says "The pain. It's caused by the venom in one of my pets. I _could _get Scot to give you the antidote. If you help me"

I groan wondering how long I'd have to stand with this horrible pain

"All you have to do is get me Ambrose's Bird" Morganthe says "Easy as that"

"How can I when I'm in so much pain?" I ask actually considering her offer

"I'll lessen the pain I suppose" Morganthe sounds disappointed "Will you?"

"Will Gamma get hurt?" I ask

"No" Morganthe replies "And nobody will know it was you who took it"

I try to move my arm, just to see. It feels like a spike has been shoved into my shoulder.

"Fine"

**Autumn**

I race with Dixie for the rest of the day. I'm walking out of the Pet Pavilion when Dixie starts growling.

"What's wrong?" I ask patting her head

The boy in the Spellbinder's outfit walks up to me "Do you know when you'll have the gold for me?"

"Soon" I respond quietly

"How about next weak" he suggests "If not...bad things"

He teleports away leaving me with an awful taste in my mouth.

For the first time I'm just a little nervous and unsure what to do. I can't tell Ali or my sister, Roslyn they might get worried. Plus they'd probably try to lend me the gold and I didn't want anymore lending.

"What do I do Dixie?" I whisper to my pet

Why didn't it occur to me something bad would happen out of taking gold from strangers...But no...

I was so stupid.

I quickly teleported home and grabbed the item I had bought. I then presided to teleport to the bazaar to sell it.

I left with a sense of hopelessness, they had only given me half of the money back. I had no clue how I was going to get the rest. I was used to being pretty much rich...but now...I felt like someone new to the school with 100 Gold in my pocket trying hard to save up to buy gear that would make me look cool. Only I was just trying to get 100,000,000 Gold to pay someone back for gold used to buy an item that I no longer owned...I bit my lip.

**Jeremy**

Just as my evil mother promised the pain let me move but it never vanished completely. My feet felt like ice as I walked into Wizard City.

"Jeremy!" I was suddenly stuck in a bear hug

"Hi Ali" I manage to choke out

"Where have you been?" Ali asks

I try to hide the severe pain the hug gave me "I got lost"

Ali's smile turns into a glare "I will murder you if you ever get me worried like that again"

"Don't worry" I try to smile but it turns into a flinch when pain shoots up my rib cage

"Are you hurt?" Ali asks

"I'm fine" I lie

Ali touched my shoulder sending a new wave of pain "Jeremy please don't lie"

"I'm fine" I reply "I've got to go"

I run as fast as I can towards the Headmaster's office. I was ready for the Gamma heist.

"Young Wizard" Ambrose smiles as I walk in "I haven't seen you in such a long time, how have your travels to Celestia been"

"Fine" I replied "Can I borrow Gamma"

"Why?" the headmaster looked confused

"Uh..." I think of an excuse very quickly "I want to learn to speak owl"

Merle Ambrose grins "Finally, alright Gamma!"

"Whoooo is calling?" Gamma asks

"Young Jeremy wishes to speak owl" the old man grinned "Would you teach him"

"Alright Headmaster" Gamma bows his head "Come along young wizard"

As soon as we step into the Commons I shove Gamma into my bag.

"Whoooooo?" the bird asks angrily

That was easy.

Too easy.

I began to walk back to Celestia. Gamma squirmed in the bag trying to escape all the way there.

"Will you cut it out?" I ask "I swear nothing will happen"

I flinch as pain shoot up my spine "This is the only way I'm getting an antidote I need"

"Whaaat?" the bird asks

"My mother, Morganthe poisoned me" I explain "I'm sorry Gamma, this is the only way I can get the antidote"

"NO!" Gamma screeched "DON'T BRING ME TO MORGANTHE!"

"Sorry" I whisper


End file.
